


Switch

by Dark Star Of Chaos (DarkDecepticon)



Series: With Lowered Wings [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Discipline, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-War, Role-Reversal, Size Kink, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Use of safewords, sexual roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDecepticon/pseuds/Dark%20Star%20Of%20Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nominally, Starscream is the submissive in his relationship with Skyfire. But when he talks Skyfire into letting him dominate for a change, things heat up quickly. And if surrendering to Skyfire afterward is the best part... Well. Starscream isn't going to apologize for his preferences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries suck. Anyway, this story represents many firsts for me: First sex scene, first time writing slash, first time writing romance in general. First time writing Skyfire. So if you have any criticisms, please be nice.
> 
> A very special thanks goes to grayseeker for beta'ing and offering suggestions. If you love this pairing and haven't read her works, you're depriving yourself.
> 
> A note on the title: In BDSM, a switch is a person who can be either a submissive or a dominant.

 

* * *

"Do mechs in this city often go around propositioning random bots?" Starscream asked as he strolled into Skyfire's combination berth room/home office. He wasn't sure whether it was because of his words or his casual tone, but the addressed shuttle looked confused and perhaps a bit disbelieving when he glanced up from his desk, setting the datapad he held on the pile in front of him.

"What?" Skyfire asked, making the smaller, red and silver flier sigh theatrically.

"Do bots in this city go around propositioning others," Starscream repeated, ducking under one of Skyfire's arms to settle himself sideways in the seated mech's lap. "It's really a simple question."

"I... What brought that on?" Skyfire asked, staring down Starscream as the Seeker cast a brief glance at the datapads. He was hoping for some clue as to what the older scientist was working on, but they turned out to be nothing more interesting than tests which needed grading, and Starscream looked away in disappointment as he leaned into Skyfire's chest. He wasn't interested in the other's teaching career. Especially when it served to remind him that he had an assignment waiting for him.

Starscream would get to it. But right now, he had something very different in mind.

"I was in that 'facing supply shop near the Crystal Gardens, looking at stuff," he began, tracing meaningless patterns on the white metal in front of him, "and some Cargo mechs came up and said I was too young to be in a shop like that, and that I probably didn't even know what I was looking at. Then one of them offered to show me how it all worked, and went into a lot of detail about what he'd do to me while the others laughed. What makes any of them think I would let a complete stranger even _touch_ me, let alone tie me down and stick a vibrator in me?"

"You don't seem too bothered by that," Skyfire observed, sounding suspicious. "What did you do?"

Starscream smirked. "Told him to frag himself instead. And offered some creative suggestions about what he could use and how he could use it. _That_ gave the others something to laugh about."

"Of course you did," Skyfire sighed, shaking his head. "To answer your question, then, there _are_ bots who will interface with anyone who'll agree, but that probably wasn't one of them. More likely he just wanted to upset you."

"Backfired then, didn't it?" Starscream sniggered. "But why would anyone even _want_ to interface with someone they don't know?"

Skyfire didn't answer for a moment, although he did raise a hand to absently stroke the Seeker's back and wings. Then he said, "In Vos, bots are considered legal adults after their interfacing protocols come online, correct? And you have coming-of-age rites which include spending a night-cycle with a Trine trusted by your creators?"

Starscream nodded, leaning back into the touch. "Yeah. It's supposed to be so we can get firsthand experience with safety and how we should treat our partners, but it also teaches us to only interface with bots we trust. It really makes you realize how easily you could get hurt when you have a mech twice your size in you." Not to mention how arousing it was to be at the mercy of a far stronger mech, and how good it felt to be filled until he couldn't possibly take any more... His hand roamed lower, and although Skyfire gave no sign of noticing, Starscream was quite sure he was becoming aware of the younger mech's interest. With any luck at all, he wasn't too busy to return it.

"Seekers don't do much of anything with bots they don't trust," Skyfire commented wryly. "There's a reason why you have a reputation for being a stuck-up race."

Starscream shrugged. "So what do Vosian coming-of-age rites have to do with bots who go around propositioning strangers?"

"Except for Praxians, no other culture on Cybertron has rites like that," Skyfire explained. "Most of us don't learn specific rules for interfacing at a specific age, and we certainly don't get firsthand experience that young, unless we're very unlucky. In fact, most people think it's barbaric to interface with a bot who can barely take a spike, especially when it's their first time and they can't refuse."

Starscream snorted. "If we could refuse, we wouldn't learn anything! The whole point is to make us helpless in a safe situation so we can learn how important trust is. And it's not like we're being raped or anything, because we go in knowing that we don't get a say in what happens. We consent to it."

"I'm just telling you how other bots see it," Skyfire said appeasingly. "For a Seeker it may just be part of becoming an adult, but most frametypes consider it underage interfacing at best. In any case, my point is that different bots learn different things about interfacing, and many are more concerned with pleasure than things like trust and familiarity. They don't learn to take it seriously like Seekers do."

"And so bots wind up getting hurt because they either don't know what they're doing, or don't care about anyone's pleasure but their own. Lovely," Starscream muttered sarcastically. He couldn't say he was surprised, though, having known before he even left Vos how strange most other frametypes were about interfacing. He twisted to straddle Skyfire's lap and rested his folded legs on the edges of the armless chair, hands settling on the shuttle's thighs. "At least _you_ take it seriously. Even if you did need some training." He added the last words with a cheeky grin, and Skyfire frowned at him.

"'Training', huh? From what you've told me, it's dominants who train their submissives, not the other way around."

Oh, that was excellent. For what he had in mind, Starscream couldn't have asked for a better opening than that. Skyfire hadn't asked him why he'd been in that shop to begin with, either, which was even better. "Are you calling me submissive?" he asked, carefully keeping his sudden glee from his voice as he resumed tracing patterns on Skyfire's legs. "I'm insulted."

To his credit, Skyfire kept his gaze on Starscream's face as the fingers trailed slowly up his thighs. "I'll admit you don't conduct yourself like one," he replied, possibly in reference to the Seeker's subtle movements, "but most of your preferences are definitely submissive."

"You think so?" Starscream tilted his head and laid his hands flat on Skyfire's thighs, thumbs slipping down between them and just missing the other's spike housing. He could feel heat radiating from the thin metal; not much yet, but enough to confirm that Skyfire was amenable to his advances, which never failed to surprise him. Dominant Seekers tended to respond poorly when their submissives were too forward, as Starscream had learned the hard way. But Skyfire never seemed to mind as long as he wasn't interrupting anything important.

Starscream sat back on Skyfire's knees with a hum, lips curving in a slow, lopsided smile. Apparently, those tests weren't important.

"It's true that I prefer submissive positions because they're more satisfying," he agreed, voice dropping to a low, slightly raspy purr. "But you'd better believe that I can break a mech down and make him beg as easily as any full-time dominant. And I enjoy it."

He barely more than whispered the last words, pressing his thumbs against Skyfire's spike housing. Skyfire sucked in a soft ventilation at the bold touch, looking somewhat stunned as he stared at the smaller mech, and Starscream worried for a moment that he'd gone too far. Then, when he wasn't rejected, he leaned forward and applied a little more pressure, rubbing the protective panel firmly. "Tell me something," he said softly. "Have you ever been the submissive during interface?"

"I... No, not really," Skyfire admitted, looking slightly flustered by Starscream's behavior - and possibly by the growing heat between his legs. "I think most mechs are too intimidated by my size for it to be anything but awkward."

"Or they're just clueless," Starscream scoffed, although he kept his voice pitched to a hoarse purr. "A bot who knows what he's doing can dominate anyone." He drew his hands away from Skyfire's array to loop his arms around his neck, tilting their brows together. "I can show you, if you like," he murmured, optics dimming as they met bright blue. "You don't have to make a show of submission. You just have to surrender."

Skyfire licked his lips. "You mean... just sit here? Let you do anything you want?"

"Mm-hm." Starscream shifted closer, pressing as much of himself as possible against the larger frame, and angling his hips so that Skyfire could feel the slowly building heat behind his own panels. "There's no need to reiterate our agreement when we already know what to avoid. All you have to do is give me permission to do anything that isn't on the list, and I promise you, you'll wish it would never stop." He flashed a sharp smile and added, "Even as you're begging me to let it end."

Skyfire's mouth worked silently for a moment as he struggled to respond to this new side of the Seeker; a dominant side Starscream had only let him see hints of in the past. Starscream was always bossy, but the difference between that and true dominance was an almost tangible thing, and he could see that Skyfire felt it.

Primus, he hoped he wasn't going too far.

"Where did this come from?" Skyfire asked finally, softly, drawing a low laugh from the mech straddling him.

"I have an active mind," Starscream pointed out in his normal voice, removing his arms from Skyfire's neck and lowering himself until their heating panels pressed together. "Without variety, I get bored. And then I get ideas." He shifted his hips, grinding his valve cover against Skyfire's spike housing, and shivered lightly as a gentle pulse of heat spread through his body from the point of contact. Skyfire licked his lips again, and Starscream could feel his spark beginning to pulse faster. "So what do you say?" he asked. "Do you want to try it?"

"Well, you certainly seem to know what you're doing," Skyfire said, a hoarse note entering his own voice as Starscream rolled his hips again. "So I'm... willing to submit."

"Oh, I like that," Starscream chuckled, feeling almost weak with relief. "Very formal - it suits you." He tilted his head. "So I can do anything that doesn't violate our agreement?" he pressed, needing that permission for what he was planning. When he received a small nod, he smiled. "Then this is how we're going to play. I'm not going to bind you or anything like that, because that would require restraints of a size we don't have. But you will keep your hands by your sides at all times, and do whatever I say without question. Apart from that, we follow the usual rules. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Skyfire returned, "on the condition that your control only lasts until overload."

"Accepted," Starscream said, smirking inwardly at the thought of how long it could take to reach that point. "Hands by your sides, then, and don't speak unless you need me to stop."

He waited a moment while Skyfire set his hands on his chair, then slipped from the larger mech's lap and perched on the edge of the desk, nudging a white knee with his toe. "Legs apart and covers open," he ordered. "Let's see what you've got for me."

Skyfire looked vaguely amused as he did what he was told, but Starscream ignored it. He had dominated mechs larger than himself before, all of them submissive Seekers who thought it was funny to watch young dominants take on more than they could handle. But he knew what he was doing, and considered it a point of pride that none of those submissives had been laughing when he was through. It wouldn't be long before Skyfire started taking him seriously as well.

Starscream tilted his head, studying the already half-pressurized spike and wet valve presented to him, then slid back down from the desk and knelt between the parted legs. He hummed as he took the spike in one hand, supporting part of the impressive length with his forearm, and began stroking it from base to tip with two fingers. It twitched under the light touches, and when Starscream rubbed the tip with his thumb, Skyfire curled his own fingers over the edge of his seat. Starscream noticed, and his inner smirk grew as he released the spike - now standing quite nicely on its own - and lowered the same two fingers to rub Skyfire's anterior node. Then they moved still lower, pushing easily into the warm opening below the node, and Skyfire invented softly at the sudden invasion. Starscream spread his fingers to open the valve lips and watched the inner walls flex in the early stages of arousal, feeling his own valve clench at the sight. Then he hummed again and drew back, licking the lubricants from his fingers.

"Very nice," he said, glancing up to find that he was being watched intently. "I'm really only interested in your spike, but leave your valve exposed anyway."

He stood up and took Skyfire's face in his hands, capturing the other's mouth so he could taste himself. Skyfire pressed into the kiss, but Starscream broke it after only a moment to push his lover's head back and gently bite the bared throat. Skyfire tensed slightly, but stayed still and quiet as the exposed cables were nipped and licked.

"You're doing well, so far," Starscream murmured, his words slightly muffled by the cables he was mouthing. "But how long do you suppose you can go without losing control?"

He drew one leg up and pushed his knee against Skyfire's valve, earning only a small twitch. Then he pressed up against his anterior node, and Skyfire's silence was broken by a soft gasp.

"'Not long' would be my guess," Starscream mused, maintaining a gentle pressure as he ground his knee against Skyfire's valve, enjoying how wet it already was. "It must really turn you on just to have me in your lap, if you're reacting like this already."

His hands slid down Skyfire's body, fingers pushing into every seam and gap they found to stroke and tweak the cables underneath. He took his time, coaxing gasps and shivers from the larger mech, and carefully maintaining the contact with Skyfire's array. Once Starscream had gone as low as he could he dropped back down between Skyfire's legs, hands settling on lightly trembling thighs.

"Just look at you," he crooned, stroking the smooth metal under his hands as he locked optics with his lover. "So obedient. So controlled. Binding you would be a waste of time, I think, when you look so good just like this." He leaned forward to nuzzle the now fully erect spike in front of his face, and Skyfire shuddered. "But it's getting hard, isn't it?" Starscream went on. "To keep your hands to yourself when you want so badly to touch me. I know you do, I can see it in your optics. You want to touch me..." His glossa darted out to run up the entire length of Skyfire's spike, making the shuttle's vents hitch. "To taste me. But you can only watch and feel, and it's driving you crazy, isn't it? Well." He slid his hands up to Skyfire's hips, kneading firmly. "If you continue to behave yourself so well, I may let you have what you want. But you'll have to earn it."

He gave no further warning before closing his mouth over the head of Skyfire's spike, glossa swirling around the tip. Skyfire stiffened at the sudden contact, his own mouth opening soundlessly and hands gripping the edge of his seat tightly. Starscream shifted to take in as much of the hot shaft as possible, which wasn't easy given the angle. There was no way he would be able to swallow it, but he made do by wrapping both hands around it, squeezing rhythmically while he sucked on what he could. Skyfire groaned and gave a shallow thrust, legs trembling more violently as the Seeker worked.

It was when Starscream drew back to tease the tip with his glossa that Skyfire's control finally snapped. He raised his hands toward the smaller mech's head, but Starscream was faster, catching his wrists and pushing them back down.

"I don't think so," Starscream said reprovingly, smirking as he peered around Skyfire's spike at the larger mech. "You're supposed to stay still, remember?"

Skyfire cycled a heavy ventilation and nodded, gripping the edges of his seat again. They both knew there was simply no way Starscream was strong enough to hold him, but he obeyed anyway, and the Seeker felt his own arousal go up a notch. He watched the other for several seconds, lightly nuzzling the quivering spike, then raising his head to lick a drop of prefluid from the tip. Skyfire shuddered, spike twitching and fingers tightening on the chair, but he didn't move.

"That's better," Starscream hummed, stroking Skyfire's hands. "Stay still, now."

He lowered his head and took the spike back into his mouth, lips and glossa pressing and stroking as he found an angle that let him take it deeper. Skyfire dropped his head back with a groan, hips giving another restrained jerk. But his hands stayed where they were, and after a few moments Starscream moved his own hands to knead his lover's thighs.

Primus, Starscream loved this. He did prefer more submissive positions for sheer physical pleasure, but there was a special thrill in dominating a mech who was much larger and stronger than he was. Knowing that Skyfire would willingly give in to him, despite being able to stop him easily, was a power rush like no other. Having the shuttle bound and helpless wouldn't be nearly so satisfying, he decided. The reverse, on the other hand...

His valve clenched again at the thought, more insistently this time, and he decided it was time to move along. He started sucking on the length in his mouth, sliding one hand to Skyfire's spike and wrapping his fingers around the base. He rubbed the underside of the massive shaft with his thumb, and Skyfire gave another deep moan, distracted from the brief absence of Starscream's other hand as he removed a small object from subspace. Then he slid that hand between Skyfire's legs, lightly stroking his anterior node with the backs of his curled fingers to provide additional stimulation. Skyfire gave a low cry, shuddering and clawing at the chair, but somehow kept his hips more or less still. Starscream hummed approvingly, making the larger flier squirm in his seat, then quickly moved both hands up, clamping the magnetic ring he held around the base of the straining spike.

"Starscream!" Skyfire burst out, finally breaking his silence as the Seeker sat back on his heels, a satisfied smile on his face. Skyfire sounded more desperate than displeased, so Starscream ignored the force of the cry.

"You did say I could do anything," he pointed out casually as he stood, watching closely for any signs of real discomfort. "But if you want it off, all you have to do is say so." He leaned forward and caught Skyfire's chin with one curled finger, connecting their gazes. "Do you want it off?" he asked, voice dropping back to a rasping purr as he slid a single finger of his other hand up Skyfire's spike. The shuttle gasped and jerked to escape the teasing touch, but remained otherwise silent except for his heavy panting.

"Guess not," Starscream decided, moving from between the spread legs and pushing them together so he could perch on Skyfire's knees. Then he recaptured the large spike with one hand, running his thumb lightly over the tip. Skyfire jolted again, but couldn't escape now that he was being held, and Starscream repeated the motion several times, emboldened by the knowledge that Skyfire couldn't overload while that ring gripped his spike.

"Starscream, please!" Skyfire gasped, almost spasming as Starscream began stroking the length of his erection.

"Now really, I wouldn't have put that on you if you were going to get off that easily," Starscream admonished, making himself comfortable on Skyfire's knees as he continued his ministrations. "And, by the way, I never said you could speak. But I'll let it go if you're going to beg. I like begging."

He raised his free hand to his own chest as he spoke, making sure he had Skyfire's attention before sliding it down his cockpit to draw the other mech's gaze to his spread legs. He rubbed two fingers over his valve cover in time with the hand stroking Skyfire's spike, enjoying the heat of the thin metal and the barely-contained twitching of Skyfire's frame. Then he triggered the panel open and dipped his fingers lower to trace the wet, glistening folds of his valve.

"See what just watching you does to me?" he asked, bracing his back against the edge of the desk and angling his hips to provide a better view. A bead of lubricant slipped free of the rim, and Skyfire licked his lips. Starscream gave a predatory smile, catching the drop with a lazy swipe of one finger and bringing it to his own mouth.

"You have to earn it," he reminded Skyfire gently as he lowered his lubricant-coated fingers to rub his anterior node. He gave a soft sigh when his sensitized array responded, valve clenching as it begged to be filled. He removed his other hand from Skyfire's spike, ignoring the protesting whimper he received, and pushed the tips of two fingers past the quivering rim of his entrance. His valve immediately clamped down on the intrusion and he thrust slowly, letting his head fall back as he rubbed his aching node more firmly.

"Primus," he breathed, rolling his hips and arching his body in a deliberately wanton display. Skyfire gave a moan of longing, his own hips bucking more forcefully this time, and Starscream raised his head as though just remembering him. He laughed quietly as he pushed his fingers a little deeper and parted them, holding himself open for the other mech to see.

"You want this, don't you?" he crooned, feeling Skyfire tremble beneath him as he spread his legs a bit more. "You want to feel me around you, all hot and wet. Can you imagine it? How it would feel to be inside me with your spike like that?" His damp fingers left his node to caress the aforementioned length, and Skyfire moaned again, straining upward with a violent shudder.

"Please," he gasped, rolling his head from side to side. "Jus- Just let me-"

"Maybe we should try it," Starscream continued as though he hadn't spoken. "See how long it takes you to lose control." He added a third finger to open himself further, then curled forward with a low cry when his widespread yet effectively empty valve clenched hard. His free hand went from Skyfire's spike to his chest in search of support, and for a few moments he remained like that, shivering as his lover panted and squirmed. At length he slowly pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around Skyfire's spike instead, rubbing his lubricants over it. Skyfire cried and thrust into his hand, almost sobbing when it pulled away.

"Please!" he rasped desperately. Starscream hummed thoughtfully and worked his hand down between Skyfire's legs, which parted slightly to grant him better access. He wasn't sure if it was a conscious action or not, but he immediately pressed his hand flat against Skyfire's swollen node and leaking valve, and he chuckled when Skyfire arched into the touch.

"I don't know..." he mused. "You haven't been particularly obedient." He curled his fingers, lightly dragging them back up to Skyfire's spike. The other flier sobbed again, but stilled somewhat at the reminder of Starscream's orders, and Starscream stroked his spike for a moment before lowering his fingers to the mag-ring and removing it.

"But you have done well, for your first try," he decided, "so I'm going to give you one more chance." He raised himself on his knees and wrapped his arms around Skyfire's neck, capturing his mouth in a hard kiss to silence him. Then he shifted his hips until the oozing tip of Skyfire's spike pressed against his sodden entrance, and drew his head back.

"Don't move," he breathed. Then he sank down onto the straining spike, and Skyfire convulsed as Starscream arched, gasping. He lowered himself as far as he easily could while the hard length inside him jerked with aborted thrusts, then rolled his hips and raised himself again, settling into a rhythm that let him take the spike a little deeper every time he pushed down. Skyfire gasped and cried beneath him, hands scrabbling at the underside of the chair as he fought uselessly to remain still.

"Frag," he moaned weakly. _"Starscream..."_

Starscream couldn't help it. He laughed. "Working on it," he panted, pushing down a little harder and groaning when he finally seated himself completely. His valve stung from being stretched so far, as it always did, but he had taken Skyfire's spike often enough that it was tolerable. It hadn't been, the first time...

He shrugged it off and lifted himself again, then yelped when a large arm suddenly wrapped around his waist. Skyfire's other arm swept over the desk as he surged upwards, sending datapads crashing to the floor, then Starscream's back hit the cleared surface as Skyfire drove into him. It hurt, but considering how long it had taken to get the larger mech to stop treating him like he was breakable, he wasn't about to do anything except gasp and writhe as he was roughly taken.

As close as he already was, it didn't take long before Skyfire was spasming in overload, and Starscream bucked as liquid heat spilled deep inside him. Then he went over as well, clawing at the shuttle's chest and wailing as his valve clamped down on the shuddering spike.

Skyfire collapsed when it was over, rolling to one side to avoid crushing Starscream's smaller frame under him. Starscream went with him, hooking one leg over Skyfire's hip, and for a few minutes they just lay there, silent except for their labored ventilations. Then Starscream gave a tired laugh and nuzzled Skyfire's neck.

"I love it when you lose control," he sighed, tilting his head back so he could see Skyfire's face. "You okay?"

Skyfire heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. "I think so," he murmured. "But Primus, that was intense."

"I could tell," Starscream hummed, shifting closer to his lover's massive frame, then smiling innocently when Skyfire frowned at him. "What?"

"You know I hate it when you do that," Skyfire said reprovingly. "I could hurt you."

"But you didn't," Starscream pointed out, choosing to ignore how sore his valve was. "And since you have yet to make it a rule that I can't make you lose control, I'm going to keep doing it." Skyfire fixed him with an only half-serious glare, and he laughed. "Okay, fine, I was bad. So punish me."

The words were an invitation to play one of Starscream's favorite games, but they were also code for something far more serious: Consent. Just like those young Seekers who gave themselves up entirely during their first interface, Starscream was offering to let Skyfire punish him however he saw fit, without any say in what happened to him. Skyfire hadn't done much with that level of trust when he first earned the right to it, but now that he better recognized the Seeker's limits he usually made full use of it, and Starscream was confident that he would do so this time.

"That sounds like a very good idea," Skyfire said, rolling to trap Starscream under him. He twisted to open one of the desk drawers and removed a pair of metal half-rings, then grabbed one of Starscream's wrists. Starscream slipped easily into the role of one who was being unwillingly punished, and struggled as his arm was pulled above his head and pinned to the desk by a magnetic clamp. The other arm was trapped in a similar manner, then Skyfire leaned back, optics roving over Starscream's fully exposed frame.

"Stop resisting," Skyfire said sternly, lips twitching as his 'captive' pulled on the restraints, twisting a bit more than was really necessary. "You know you deserve this." He reached for the unprotected form, prompting a theatrical cringe, and ran his hand down the length of Starscream's cockpit to push him flat.

"I already admitted to misbehaving!" Starscream protested, closing his legs as Skyfire's hand came to rest on his pelvic assembly. He shivered in anticipation, but spun it as fear for the scene by adding, "What more do you want from me? An apology?"

Skyfire's hand slid lower, and one finger pushed between Starscream's legs as he leaned down, resting their foreheads together. "You honestly think an apology would be enough? Because I don't." Voice softening, he added, "Seriously, you know you're going to pay for that stunt with the mag-ring, right?"

Starscream smirked. "You can make me pay, but you can't make me regret it. Now stop breaking character."

Skyfire huffed in amusement, but obediently slipped back into his role by roughly capturing the smaller flier's mouth. Starscream whimpered as a glossa forced its way inside, then jerked when the finger between his legs found and rubbed his still-sensitive node. He tried to squirm away from the touch, but moving his legs only made room for a second finger to join the first, and he was forced to clamp his thighs over them to keep others from following. Now unable to withdraw, he could do nothing but gasp into Skyfire's mouth as the fingers thrust against him, coming closer to his valve with every push. Then Skyfire drew back and moved down to his throat, nipping at the cables while his hands found Starscream's wings. The Seeker whimpered as large fingers traced his ailerons, and although he knew Skyfire would never hurt him, he instinctively stilled to avoid damage to the delicate flaps.

Skyfire slowly moved lower, kissing his way down Starscream's chest and belly while stroking his wings and sides, and ignoring his struggles and protests. Starscream pressed his legs together more firmly when Skyfire reached the bottom of his cockpit, but the larger mech pushed them apart easily as he sank back into his chair. Starscream squirmed uncomfortably as Skyfire surveyed his now exposed valve, frame heating with the strange mix embarrassment and arousal that he only ever felt when he was physically unable to cover himself. Technically he _could_ just close his panel, but that would be against the rules.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he rasped, straining against his bonds as Skyfire's head lowered between his quivering thighs. "I won't do it again. Just don't..."

Skyfire glanced up, and their optics met. "Like I said, that's not good enough," he said firmly. Their gazes were still locked when Starscream felt the slow glide of a glossa up the inside of one thigh, and his vents hitched. More languid licks followed, first up one leg, then the other, and Starscream dropped his head back with a moan, wings scraping lightly against the desktop as he trembled. Touching himself was pleasant, but it had nothing on _this._

After both thighs had been thoroughly cleaned of fluid, Skyfire pulled Starscream as close as his pinned arms would allow, tucking his legs under his own arms to trap them against his broad frame and gripping his hips in his hands. Starscream whined in protest as he was stretched out and immobilized, then jolted and gasped when Skyfire's glossa finally found his sore valve, still oversensitized after his earlier overload. Just being touched was too much, and he reflexively tried to pull away, but Skyfire held him firmly in place, lapping at the edges of his entrance with agonizing slowness, soothing the lingering pain and making him shudder and squirm. His panting grew louder as he flexed his fingers and arched his back, making a useless attempt to close his legs, but there was no way to escape the sensations. If anything, the new tension in his frame from trying only made them more intense.

A gasping whine tore free from his vocalizer when Skyfire's lips closed over his anterior node, sucking the swollen nub mercilessly as a hot glossa played with the tip. His hips bucked against the restraining hands as his need to escape was joined by a desire for more, but he couldn't move closer any more than he could pull away. He twisted with a hoarse cry when his node was given a particularly hard suck, then the hot mouth left him, and he strained upward with a needy whimper.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Skyfire vented the words against Starscream's array, sending a chill across the dripping folds and reminding him that they were in the middle of a scene.

He shook his head, straining against his bonds. But his aching valve clenched, and he knew Skyfire would see it. He also knew Skyfire wouldn't take him again, not so soon, but he hoped he would be allowed something else to fill the emptiness. A couple fingers wouldn't hurt him.

"Liar," Skyfire murmured, sending another gust of air over the quivering valve. "You're enjoying your punishment." Then his lips fastened around the rim of Starscream's opening and the glossa was back, dipping into him and pulling out over and over as his lover lapped up their combined fluids. It was too much and not enough. Starscream keened as he tried again to close his legs, but he had absolutely no say in how much stimulation he received, and the slow, deep strokes to his inner walls were insufficient to do more than maintain his current level of arousal.

"I'm- I'm sorry..." he repeated, forcing the words out between ragged ventilations. "Please- just stop..." But they both knew he didn't really want that, and Skyfire continued as though he hadn't heard.

Starscream gave a thin whine and tried to relax his lower body, hoping it would reduce the intensity of the contact. It helped a little, but only until Skyfire pulled him more firmly against his mouth and delved deeper. The adjustment wasn't painful, but Starscream wailed as his frame was once again pulled taut, reducing his ability to struggle and bringing back the tension which made every touch feel like so much more than it was. Skyfire returned to his anterior node, licking it roughly and causing his legs to jerk in the larger mech's tight hold. He writhed helplessly, barely able to move, and somewhere under the arousal he felt the first stirrings of real fear in his spark. It was okay though; in real life it would terrify him to be so trapped and vulnerable, and it was natural to feel some of that fear now. But he knew he wouldn't be hurt, and they had a safeword in place if he truly wanted Skyfire to stop. As long as he had that most important level of control, he could handle this.

He wasn't conscious of shutting off his optics, but the sudden loss of visual input heightened the rest of his senses, and he mewled desperately as his world was reduced to tingling heat and immobilized limbs. The only thing not lost in the haze of pleasure was the forceful licking which created it. The tortuous glossa swirled around his valve, dragged over his node, pushed inside him, and it was so good, but it still wasn't enough...

"Please," he choked. "I- I need-"

"Need what?" Skyfire inquired, nipping at the inside of one thigh where it met Starscream's body. Starscream gasped, clawing at empty air.

"You- ins-side..." he arched as another sharp nip caught the sensitive seam, straining against the cuffs until they dug into his wrists. "Please!"

"You're being punished," Skyfire reminded him. "What makes you think you deserve that?"

Starscream reactivated his optics and rolled his head, focusing with effort on the massive white form between his legs. "I'm s-sorry. I won't- won't do it ag- again, I swear! Just please..."

"Tell me how you really feel about this." The wet heat returned, thrusting into him and stroking his valve walls, and Starscream sobbed.

"I want it!" he cried, fighting for every word as Skyfire's lips worked against his folds. "I lied, I- I _am_ enjoying this, and- Skyfire, _please,_ I _need_ you inside me!"

"So desperate," Skyfire breathed, sliding his glossa up over Starscream's throbbing node. One hand slid under the trembling Seeker, pushing between his thighs from behind, and the other pressed down on his pelvic assembly, keeping him pinned. Then fingers were tracing his valve lips, sending a fresh rush of heat through him, and Skyfire added, "Fortunately for you, I reward honesty."

Two fingers eased into him, causing a slight sting as he was stretched open again, but it was buried by need almost immediately. He jolted when the fingers twisted, bringing the thumb in line with his node. His valve clamped down gratefully on the intruders, and he rolled his hips as much as Skyfire's weakened hold would allow, trying to take them deeper.

"Patience, Starscream," Skyfire admonished. He probed the front wall of his prisoner's valve, and Starscream's optics widened when he felt pressure on the slight swell formed by his spike housing. Then Skyfire curled his fingers, and Starscream convulsed as heat surged almost painfully through his retracted spike. The hand pinning him shifted to cover his front panel, denying him what little relief extending his spike could grant, and he wailed when the fingers in his valve curled again. Skyfire found a rhythm quickly, pleasuring his spike from the inside while rubbing his node with his thumb, and Starscream was distantly aware that he was still begging, but for what, he didn't know anymore. Then he couldn't produce coherent words at all, reduced to gasps and mewls as the fire in his frame grew.

He was right on the edge when Skyfire withdrew his fingers, eliciting a strangled sound of protest from the young flier. But Skyfire just shook his head and stood up, releasing Starscream's legs.

"I gave you what you wanted," he said firmly. "Now we're finishing things my way."

Starscream tried to protest again, but it was interrupted by a gasp when his hips were lifted, and his legs hooked over broad shoulders. He panted and twitched as hands ran over his straining body, but with nothing to brace against, resistance had gone from merely useless to completely impossible. Then the hands returned to his hips, pulling him against Skyfire's mouth, and a slow lick across his entire array made him forget about the loss of the fingers.

If there was a helplessness more complete than this - suspended and immobilized, and so _exposed_ \- he didn't know what it was. It was terrifying and intoxicating, and he knew he wouldn't, _couldn't,_ last long like this. He cast about desperately for something real and solid to hold onto, something other than the hot ache and tortuous mouth between his legs, and when Skyfire's optics rose to meet his, filled with admiration and desire, Starscream clung to the steady gaze like it was a beacon in a storm, guiding him to safety. Then there was nothing but searing heat and unbearable pleasure, and the violent spasms of an overload far more powerful than his first.

He hung limply when it ended, venting irregularly and trembling all over. He only dimly registered Skyfire lowering him back to the desk, softly praising him for his honesty and submission, and assuring him that his punishment was over. Then the clamps were removed from his wrists, and he whimpered faintly as he was lifted from the welcoming stability of the desktop.

"Easy," Skyfire murmured soothingly, cradling the smaller mech to his chest. "I've got you."

Starscream curled weakly into the solid frame, lying against the shuttle as Skyfire leaned back in his chair. A gentle hand caught each of his wrists in turn, rubbing the shallow dents left by the clamps, then moved to stroke his side and wing, grounding him and offering comfort to ease his lingering sense of helplessness. He quieted gradually under the careful attention, one loose fist resting over his lover's spark. Eventually he tilted his head back, optics dim and sated, and Skyfire lowered his own head to rest their brows together.

"How are you feeling?" Skyfire asked softly, caressing the flat plane of one pale wing. Starscream's mouth twitched into a small, tired smile, and he stretched up to lap his own lubricants from Skyfire's face.

"Unrepentant," he hummed between licks. "I'd pull out the mag-ring again in a sparkpulse for an overload like that."

"Of course you would," Skyfire sighed, dipping his head to catch the busy mouth. Starscream pressed into the kiss, tasting both of them on the glossa that played with his. After a few moments Skyfire drew back slightly and finished, "I swear you mess with me just so I'll agree to punish you."

"It's fun!" Starscream protested plaintively, earning a skeptical look from Skyfire.

"Messing with me, or being punished?"

"Both."

Skyfire gave a tired laugh and shook his head. "I suppose that ring is what you were looking for in the supply shop then?"

"Well, it's what I settled on..." Starscream admitted evasively, drawing another sigh from his lover.

"You're not allowed in that shop anymore. It gives you way too many ideas."

"That's okay, I don't need some shop to give me ideas," Starscream said, using Skyfire's shoulder to pull himself up, then putting his mouth by the other's audio and purring, "For example, maybe I should make you wear that ring while you bring me to overload. See how much you deny me when you're not allowed to finish until I do."

A brief silence followed his words as Skyfire stared at him, then Starscream smirked. "You're imagining it. I can feel your frame heating."

"You would hold back deliberately," Skyfire breathed, and the faint tremor in his voice made Starscream laugh.

"Of course I would! That way we both suffer."

"You're evil."

"I consider it one of my finer traits. Although I prefer the term 'creative'."

"Primus." Skyfire shook his head while the chuckling Seeker settled more comfortably in his lap.

"Or you could put something in me and make me overload _you_ before _I'm_ allowed to come," Starscream continued, enjoying the growing heat in the other's body. "Of course, you'd have to restrain me since I don't have your self-control. I'd probably try to take it out."

"You have plenty of self-control when you're the one doling out the torture," Skyfire pointed out dryly, before curling a finger under the smaller mech's chin and tilting his head up. "But if that's an issue for you when you're on the receiving end, maybe we need to do something about it," he added, voice dropping to a deep rumble. A shiver went through Starscream's frame, betraying how much he liked the sound of that.

"Well, after all," he murmured, "dominants _are_ supposed to train their submissives."

Skyfire snorted. "I thought the whole point of this was to prove that you weren't submissive."

Starscream shrugged, pulling his chin free of Skyfire's hand and nuzzling the appendage until it began petting him. "It was," he agreed. "And I'm pretty sure I succeeded. But honestly, I don't care what you call me as long as I get a good frag out of it."

"Which is good," Skyfire muttered, "because after that display, I don't know _what_ to call you."

"How about 'yours'?" Starscream suggested, wings fanning in contentment as he pressed into Skyfire's hand. He was surprised by his own words, but he knew the moment he spoke that he meant them. Being with Skyfire felt natural in a way none of his previous relationships ever had, and he liked it. He wanted to keep it.

Skyfire tilted his head, looking about as surprised as Starscream felt. Then he smiled and pulled the Seeker more firmly to his chest, pressing a kiss to his brow.

"I can live with that," he decided.


End file.
